staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 września 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 To się może przydać 10.00 "D Artagnan i trzej muszkieterowie" odc. 1 filmu muzycznego prod. radzieckiej TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.30 Fizyka rodzaj ruchu 13.00 Jak daleko leży gwiazda? - film dok. CSRF 13.15 Chemia - molekularna teoria budowa materii 13.45 "Tajemnica przyrody" - film dok. CSRF 14.00 Tele-komputer 14.25 Świadkowie przeszłości: "Klekoczące pomniki" - dok. film CSRF 14.40 Przygody kapitana Remo 14.55 Przybysze z matplanety 15.25 Sezam-mag. 15.50 Klub Midi 16.05 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak i kino Tik- Taka "Przygody misia Ruxpina" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 New York, New York 18.00 Piłkarska kadra czeka 18.10 "Królik Bugs" - animow. USA 18.30 W Sejmie i Senacie 19.15 Dobranoc: Psi żywot 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Fatalne zauroczenie Adolfem Hitlerem" - dok. film angielski 21.40 Co to jest rynek? z cyklu "ABC ekonomii" 21.45 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - Megamix 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Wiersze na dzień powszedni - dzień pierwszy - prog. prof. Aleksandra Bardiniego 23.00 Art - mag. o sztuce 23.40 Jutro w programie 23.45 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30-11.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 Dziennik 8.10 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur": "Upiór w kinie" - serial animow. franc.-ameryk. 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" -odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Wiadomości w języku francuskim 10.15 Wiadomości w języku niemieckim 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.35 "Włamanie" -odc. 9 filmu francuskiego z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna 18.50 "Sztuka świata zachodniego" - odc. 1 ser. filmu dok. prod. angielskiej 19.20 Minęło pół wieku film dok. 19.30 Sceny lwowskie 1-3 maja 91 - reportaż 20.00 Teatr czyli świat - rozmowa z Janem Englertem 21.00 Dziennik 21.25 Warto mówić 21.55 "Dorastanie" - odc. 3 serialu TVP 23.15 Dziennik 23.20 Wieczór z Lou Reedem - koncert Pro 7 6.10 Maine drei Söhne — ser. 6.35 So ein Affentheater! — ser. 7.00 Ruchmond Hill — ser. powt. 7.45 Sheriff Cade — ser., powt. 8.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.15 Der Junge von anderen Stern — ser. powt. 10.10 Shane — western — ser. 11.05 Sheriff Cade — ser. 11.50 Chaos hoch zehn — ser., powt. 12.15 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht — show, powt. 13.30 Hardcastle and McCormick — film 15.05 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.10 Planet der Affen — ser. sci-fi 17.05 Chaos hochzehn — ser. 17.45 Tennis, Schläger und Kanonen — ser. 18.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Mein Freund, der Roboter — krym. USA 21.45 Die Superaufreisser — kom. USA 23.10 Kobra, Übernahmen Sie — ser. 0.15 Mach ein Kreuz and fahr zur Hölle — film 1.40 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten ser. grozy 2.05 Engelsgesicht — krym. 3.25 Katzenmenschen — hor. USA RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Früh — Magazin 8.35 Show-Laden 9.00 RTL aktuell 9.25 Knight plus Daye — Zwei herrliche Chaoten — ser. 9.50 Die Marx Brothers im Krieg — kom. USA 11.00 Show-Laden 11.30 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.15 Ihr Auftritt AI Mundy — ser. 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.05 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 13.55 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 14.40 Der Clan der Wölfe — ser. 15.30 Chips — ser. 16.20 Riskant 16.30 US Open 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Knight Rider — ser. 20.15 Burt Reynolds ist B.L. Stryker — thril. USA 22.00 Explosiv 22.50 Capital News — ser. 23.45 RTL aktuell 23.55 Schiff ohne Heimat — przyg. USA 1.30 US Open Sat 1 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.30 Blick 8.35 Sąsiedzi — ser. 9.00 Blick 9.05 General Hospital — ser. 9.50 Teleshop 10.05 Blick 10.10 Freddy unter fremden Stermen — film 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Borse 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Akademia Policyjna — ser. rys. 14.25 General Hospital — ser. 15.10 Sąsiedzi — ser. 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Bonanza — western ser. 16.45 Lotterie — ser. USA 17.40 Blick 17.45 Drei Mädchen und drei Jungen — ser. 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Guten Abend Deutschland 19.15 Glücksrad 20.00 MacGyver — ser. krym. 20.55 Blick 21.00 Marschier oder strib — film fab. USA-W. Bryt. 22.50 Blick 23.00 Reportaże 23.30 Auf der Flucht — ser. krym. 0.20 MacGyver — ser. Tele 5 6.05 Stadt, Land, Fluss 6.30 Guten Morgen Bino — pr. dla dzieci 9.05 Hendersons — ser. 9.30 Zuhause mit TELE 5 10.35 Henderson — ser. 11.00 Wildcat — ser. 11.30 Hoop oder Top 11.55 Ruck Zuck show 12.30 Vor Ort in Deutschland 13.00 Wildcat — ser. 13.25 Bim Bam Bino — pr. dla dzieci 18.05 Hulk — ser. 18.30 Fazit — aktualności 18.35 Hulk — ser. 19.00 Ruck Zuck 19.30 Fazit — aktualności 19.45 Hoop oder Top 20.15 Rocky Marciano — film fab. USA 21.55 Fazit — aktualności 22.05 US-Open 22.15 Das Bildnis des Dorian Grav — fab. USA 0.20 Nachstreife — ser. krym. 1.10 WNT — Wiad. wieczorne 1.40 Hulk — ser. 2.25 Ruck Zuck '88 2.55 Video non stop Sky One 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sale of the Century 14.00 True Confessions — ser. 14.30 Another World — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.45 DJ Kat Show 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes — ser. 18.30 McHale's Navy — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sale of the Century 20.30 Alf — ser. 21.00 Film 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Werewolf — ser.-hor. 24.00 Police Story — ser. 1.00 Monsters — ser. hor. 1.30 Rowan and Martin's Laugh in 2.00 Skytext ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics — Aerobics-Show 8.30 Bowling 9.00 Sport z Francji 9.30 Bodybuilding 10.30 Aurobisc-Aerobics-Show 11.00 Stop Catchen — Wrestling 11.45 Tele-Schuss'91 12.00 Piłka ręczna 14.00 Powersport Motorsport 15.00 Motorradsport — żużel 16.00 Boks walki nocne w Forum 17.00 Bowling 17.30 Fussball 18.00 Stop Motorbootsport Offshore-Rennen 18.45 Tele-Schuss'91 19.00 Motorradsport — Enduro 19.30 Automobilsport: Formuła 3 — mistrzostwa W. Brytanii 20.00 Bowling 21.00 Automobilsport: Indy-CART 22.00 Boks live 24.00 Bilard